Dreams Do Come True
by JoannaKuwabara
Summary: One Shot- "Last night I had a dream about you..." Chat had said to her. She didn't know how she felt about hearing that. However, it made her think about what was 'her' dream? And...did it include Chat Noir?


**Dreams Do Come True**

 **Pairing:** MariChat

 **Category:** Romance and Comedy but only slightly ^_~.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or their characters. I am just making this story for fun and not for any profit. I do not own The Wizard of Oz, I'm not making a profit for mentioning it in this story. Enjoy!

 **Warnings:** Fluff, suggestive dialogue and actions, and did i mention fluff? ^-^

 **A/N:** So this is just a one shot. I'm trying to prevent myself from posting the next chapter for my other story His Princess. I also needed a distraction from waiting for the reviews (that keep coming in and make my heart flutter). It's bad haha. I was just sitting at my computer with waiting eyes not doing anything else but hitting refresh haha. My boyfriend says I'm like a cat and if I had a tail it would have been twitching in anticipation hahaha -^-^;-

So I was (and have been on repeat) listening to the Draft Punk remix of One More Time sung by Pentatonix.(I do not own either of these and am not making money off mentioning these two here.) So this story was born! Just finished drawing the cover art for it too ^-^. So yeah, I needed the distraction haha. So I hope you all enjoy this!

* * *

Marinette was at her desk. A Jagged Stone CD was playing softly in the background, as she worked on a new design that would impress Gabriel Agreste. He was accepting new designers and had set up a competition. She _**had**_ to make the best dress. It had to be the best one she **_ever_** made.

Adrien even suggested she enter. **ADRIEN AGRESTE**! Just the thought of the blonde hair, green eyed model made her head dizzy. However she shook her head. She needed to focus.

It was her dream to get into the fashion world and even more to be a designer for the Gabriel brand. She thought his designs were amazing. She aspired to create her own brand. She wasn't sure what it would be called, not **_yet_** anyway. However, being a designer for a brand like Gabriel would certainly be pushing her in the right direction.

Marinette sighed and nibbled on the tip of her pencil. She had an outline of the dress. It was going to be a strapless dress and form fitting. There was a collar that attached to the front of the dress and wrapped around the neck. The back was backless from the shoulders to right above the waistline. The dress would be a little longer in the back than the front. It would stop an inch above the knee in the front, while two inches below the back of the knee.

"It looks great!"

Marinette glanced over and saw her red kwami giving her a smile.

"But there's something missing." Marinette groaned putting her pencil down.

She had no clue what the color scheme should be. Or what shoes to design with it. Or if it should have a hat with it. Or...

"You'll figure it out Marinette." Tikki said with a reassuring smile.

Marinette smiled warmly at her.

"Thanks Tikki." Marinette said bringing her kwami to her face and kissing her on the cheek.

Tikki giggled.

 **Tap tap tap.**

Both blinked at each other before their eyes widen.

"Hide." Marinette whispered before Tikki flew off to hide.

"My Princess?" came a voice from the balcony trap door.

Marinette was a bit confused. Chat had visited her before. He would come over from time to time. Tho recently it was more often. However that's not why she confused. It was Chat Noir's night to patrol and usually he would visit her _ **after**_ his patrol. He did have time until he had to go out. It was only 6:52 pm and he usually would go around 8 o'clock.

"Hold on!" she shouted before going around her room and hiding all the images of Adrien Agreste, her crush.

After she hid everything, including his schedule, under her chaise she walked up her ladder and unlocked the hatch to the balcony trap door.

Chat came in, closing the door behind him.

"Hello my Princess _ **.**_ " he said with a low bow and a grin on his lips.

Marinette rolled her eyes before going back down to her desk.

"So what brings you to my house so _**early**_?" Marinette asked, sitting back at her desk.

She couldn't let the cat superhero distract her from her project. She had only a week to design and ' _ **make**_ ' the dress. She couldn't be dealing with her partner's antics. Well, _**Ladybug's**_ partner. She grimaced at that.

Marinette _**was** _ Ladybug but she felt Chat Noir was also Marinette's partner.

"I couldn't wait til after patrol Princess. I wanted to see you before." Chat said, bouncing down the ladder and standing next to Marinette.

He glanced over her shoulder at the piece of paper that was holding her attention. His eyes widened. It was beautiful. Sure, it had no color and it was just rough sketches. However, he knew a great design when he saw one. He _**was** _ the famous fashion model Adrien Agreste after all. Although the beautiful bluenette girl in front of him didn't **_know_** that.

His clawed hand reached down and picked up the piece of paper. He brought it close to his face and his eyes widened. He had ' ** _seen_** ' this dress. He had seen it in his dream he had the night before...

However in the dream it was a dark green color. She had worn red clogs that reminded him of the shoes from the Wizard of Oz. And she looked **_amazing_** in it.

"It's so lovely." he whispered.

Marinette couldn't help the small blush that came to her cheeks before it vanished.

"Thanks Chat, but it's not done yet." she said gently pulling the paper out of his clawed fingers.

"It's _**puurrfect**_ my Princess." he said with a warm and genuine smile.

'Like you.' he thought but hold back saying that.

He was suppose to love his Ladybug. However, that ' _ **relationship**_ ' seemed to be getting him nowhere. She continued to push him away. She didn't seem to be affected by his flirty advances. It was frustrating but he just couldn't stop loving her.

However over the years he had found himself falling for the bluenette. After the Evillustrator incident, he would come over and hang out with her. She was so **_different_** with Chat than when she was with Adrien.

Whenever she was around Adrien, she would stutter and blush. Sure, it had gotten better over the years however there were times she would look ready to faint, usually when he would touch her shoulder.

Chat Noir on the other hand, saw a side of her that made his heart flutter. She was funny and flirty. She was brave and so caring. She reminded him so much of his Lady...

He shook his head. He reminded himself he came over for a reason.

" _ **Actually**_ Princess..." he started.

Marinette had gone back to writing little notes on the rough draft. She stopped and turned to look up at him. He looked conflicted. Her eyes softened when he looked away.

"Yes?" she asked.

Chat couldn't look at her. That dream felt so _**real**_. It felt like it could truly come true. At the thought, he grinned. Marinette blinked up at him. She didn't know what was wrong with her silly little kitty. She was going to ask but he turned to her.

Chat's eyes looked at her with so much emotion. However she had only seen that look while being Ladybug. But even Ladybug didn't know what the emotion was.

"Princess, last night I had this dream about _**you.**_.." he began.

Marinette tilted her head to the side. She looked so adorable.

"In the dream, I was dancing right besides you." He said tilting his head to the side giving her a sideways grin.

"Oh?" Marinette blinked, a slight blush crossing her cheeks that she didn't notice.

Chat noticed replacing his grin with a cheshire grin.

"There's nothing wrong with just a ** _little_** bit of _**fun**_ my Purrincess. We were dancing all night long." he said, closing his eyes as a smile crossed his lips.

Marinette blinked at him. She felt her heart start to beat quickly. She didn't know why. It was just a _ **dream**_ and they were only dancing. So why did she feel her head get a bit dizzy? Why was her heart beating so quickly. Why was she feeling the way she felt about _**Adrien**_...

Chat's cat ears twitched. He gave her such a timid look, turning away.

"Oh Princes, I don't know what to do." he whispered.

"About what?" Marinette whispered back.

Chat glanced back at her. His eyes had that emotion in them again.

"About the dream and _**you**_..."

Marinette blinked up at him. Her face turning red as he leaned close to her face.

"I hope this dream comes ** _true_**." he purred.

It was so sincere. His look sent a pleasurable shiver down her spine. She bit her bottom lip but found she couldn't look away from those intense green eyes.

"Would you like to help _**make** _ it come _**true**_?" he asked, pulling away.

His hand outstretched as if asking her for a dance. As if the CD could **_sense_** the mood of the situation, a perfect song began to play. It was the song Jagged Stone had dedicated to Ladybug. He had played the piano when he sung this song. It fit the mood perfectly.

Marinette's eyes widened as the blush deeped on her face. He looked like a Prince. His smile warm, his hand waiting, and those _**eyes**_...

She didn't know **_why_ ** but she placed her hand into his clawed hand. His smile turned into a grin as he gently pulled her to her feet. He wrapped one hand around her waist, pulling her close. The other, which already had her hand, intertwined with her fingers. His hold on her waist and her hand was firm but soft.

Marinette blinked up at him as he smiled down at her. He began to dance, leading her into a waltz. She had **_never_** danced before. They danced for a bit, however being the clumsy girl she was, she accidently stepped on his foot. He yelped and let her go to jump up and down, holding his foot.

Marinette winced as his eyes widened and he fell backwards. She couldn't help but cover her lips as she giggled. He was on the ground blinking up at her. It hadn't **_really_** hurt but it was an automatic reaction for him to grab his foot. Plus it surprised him.

She sighed with a smile on her face. She knelt in front of him, Chat still blinking at her. She didn't notice she was between his knees. His arms held him up as they rested behind him on the ground.

" _ **Silly** _ kitty." she said, jingling his bell.

Marinette didn't know what it was _**about**_ this cat, but he made her heart flutter in ways Adrien hadn't. She leaned in, close to his face. She didn't realize _**how**_ close she was getting. Chat's eyes widened and his breath hitched in his throat.

"You are _ **so**_ cute." she giggled before leaning in and kissing him.

His tail twitched behind him. As his eyes widened more before slowly closing them. He sat up, to where he could move his hands around her waist, without falling backwards. She gasped when she felt herself pulled into his lap.

Marinette pulled back blinking. She realized what she had just done and her face turned completely red. Her hands went to her cheeks. His eyes had snapped open when she pulled away from the kiss.

"I..I'm...I d-don't know...whu..." she stuttered out.

Chat blinked at her before a grin crossed his lips. He kept one of his arms around her waist, pulling her closer as his other tilted her head up and close to his face. His lips **_so_** close...

She licked her lips as she swallowed the saliva that appeared in her mouth all of a sudden.

"Princess, you are **_adorable_**." he whispered before leaning in and kissing her.

He closed his eyes and purred. Marinette gasped at the kiss, her eyes widening. However, feeling his gentle and soft lips against hers, not to mention that cute purr he made; well she couldn't help but melt into that kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer.

Chat growled, a smirk crossing his lips, as he felt her body press hard against his. He moved his hand from her chin and had it join his other around her waist. He pulled her even closer to his chest. He nibbled on her bottom lip. She gasped, giving him a chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. Both moaned at the sensation.

The two stayed there on the floor kissing, holding each other, tasting each other...

Marinette pulled away, catching her breath. Chat's eyes opened as he needed air too. He leaned his forehead against her's. She opened her eyes and found herself staring into those intense green eyes. Her heart beat quickened. Chat's ears twitched at the sound, making his tail move in delight.

"You are so _ **beautiful** _ Marinette." he whispered.

Marinette shivered. Her name coming from his lips gave her more pleasure than she ever thought it would.

"Oh **_Chat._**.." she whispered, making him purr.

He closed his eyes, a smile on his lips. Her voice was so sweet as his name came from those tasty lips. His eyes opened when he felt her nuzzling her head in the crook of his neck. He held her tighter and nuzzled his head against the top of her head. He purred making Marinette giggle.

"Seems dreams **_do_** come true." Chat purred before pulling away.

Marinette blinked up at him but before she could say anything else, Chat's lips silenced them. She sighed into his mouth and relaxed into the kiss.

A dream she didn't **_realize_** she had...

Well it had come true too.

* * *

Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed this cute little story until I update the other story ^-^ Later!


End file.
